


Gender Nargles

by tooNonForYourBinary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Genderqueer, Transgender, non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooNonForYourBinary/pseuds/tooNonForYourBinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna needs pronouns to be able to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gender Nargles

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is chaotic and doesn't make much sense, it is mainly an experiment with pronouns.  
> It takes place during the seventh book if anyone wonders/cares. 
> 
> EDIT: I updated it and toned down the grammatical weirdness.

Her skin felt too tight.  
She pushed against it, but it wouldn't give.  
She felt utterly trapped.  
Her skin was folded around her like so many uncomfortable robes. It was shaped wrong, but she couldn't take it apart and stitch it back together to be more comfortable, like she did with her robes.

The "she" and the "her" felt wrong too. Just like the curves on her chests were wrong, so were those pronouns. But "he" wasn't right either.

Luna huddled arms together and tried to make self as small as possible. Luna cringed, needed pronouns, without couldn't even _think_ about self.

"Luna? Are you there?" Ginny spoke as she knocked on the girl's toilet.

"Yes," came the soft answer.

"Are you coming? Neville says that someone's contacted Aberforth, and he's going to take them here! Perhaps it's Harry!"

 _Someone_. _Them_.  
_Yes_ , Luna thought, they're not a girl, nor a boy, they're just a person, _someone_. Yes, these pronouns fit them.

"Luna," Ginny asked, more hesitantly, "is everything alright?"

Luna opened the door. Now the Nargles were finally gone, they could think clearly again.  
They looked in Ginny's worried eyes, and smiled. "Yes, I will be."


End file.
